Vignettes of Ice and Snow
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: In which a red string ties Jack and Elsa in any life they'd live, between nose nipping, woolly mittens, and hypothermic hearts. /Consists of short prompts/drabbles for Jelsa in random AUs.
1. Casualties

**hi! just a short intro, this series will consist of _short_ random aus for jelsa, either random things i write or even requests (Tumblr ask or PM). genre will range, but will be rated T. nothing explicit. feedback is most welcome. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>naglsahazuki's ask on tumblr: jelsa. apocalypse au. MAKE IT HURT SAN!<p>

world; apocalypse au, genre: angst?

* * *

><p>Blood spurt from the fresh wound, skin torn open by the bite mark left by the stray walker Elsa had bludgeoned to death after it unexpectedly sprang from behind the building's door, leaving its lesion on his bare shoulder.<p>

Jack winced, stumbling back with his hands absently roaming up to his bare shoulder, as if to somehow stop the bleeding, a strong pang of pain hitting him there. It felt like all the vigor left in him was slowly oozing out along with his thick blood, draining him as it mixed with cold sweat and diluted dirt.

He hit his back on the building's peeling walls, barely feeling he had knees at all.

"Elsa?" he barely recognized his own voice, panic rising in his throat and it came out as a silent sob.

Elsa dropped her weapon, walker at her feet, her face fell once she realized what it had done to him. Horror swirling in her teal eyes.

"Jack!" she gasped, silent not to draw anymore walkers from where they were. She rushed to his side, a hand seizing up his chest that drew in uneven ragged breaths.

"Jack? Jack! Jack… no, no, no, no…" she muttered, fear almost crippling, knowing what this would bring him. "Jack, stay with me, please."

"Elsa," he struggled to say her name, pain almost numbing, sight swirling into a blur. "I'm here, I'm still here."

"…you're going to die..."

"I'm not."

"…and I can't save you."

"You can. Just…" he exhaled a shaky breath. "Stay."

With her beside him, the world they knew that has fallen into ruins was no more to him. As his senses drowned the world out, there is only her; her voice, her touch, her warmth, _her_.

"Are you scared?" he asked, the moans and scratches of the undead on the door getting louder and louder by the minute. He feels the virus lull him into a deep sleep, and he slowly lets himself be succumbed to it.

She gave his hand one last squeeze.

"No," she drawled out slowly, tears pooling in the lush of her eyes, a single tear streaming down her greasy cheek. "But I'm scared of losing you."

Then, his world went black.


	2. Games and Frustration

world; gamer au, genre: romance, fluff?

* * *

><p>"Elsa?"<p>

_Poke. Poke._

"Hey, Elsa."

_Smooch. Smooch._

"Pssssst."

_Kiss. Kiss._

"Elsaaaa."

His lips moved down to trail wet osculation on her neck.

"_What_?" came her harsh reply, eyes still glued on the TV screen, determined to finish her game.

Jack frowned.

"Hey, talk to me."

"I am talking to you. Now shut up."

"No you're not. I see you humoring me, which you're failing epically at since you're the most boring person ever."

"But it beats ignorance, right?"

Jack's frown morphed into a petulant pout, wrapping both arms around her slender waists, face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Will you please quit the game and pay attention to me? Just for once?"

"I _am_ paying attention to you. What else do you want from me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even date you."

"It's three words."

"Hm?"

"You. Love. Me. Easy, right?"

Jack smiled into her skin, Elsa perfectly still in his arms except for her fingers rapidly punching on the controller.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"But really. Get your boyfriend some love or I'll lose my—"

"I win!" Elsa had suddenly thrown her hands up as she cheered, hitting him square in the face with her palm. She retracted immediately.

"Whoops! Didn't mean that!" she giggled once she saw he was okay. He squinted at her, still rubbing at his jaw.

"Really. Good for you."

Her smile softened, leaning in slowly to pay her debt to her boyfriend for being such a good puppy.

"Okay, I'm all yours."

Jack happily took the advantage, pulling her closer, a hand snaking up her neck and face to steady her. Her lips were gnawed and soft after getting chewed at for the last hour while playing with full concentration, still it was warm and inviting.

But it didn't even last two seconds when she pulled away, eyes addictively digging into the screen again.

"Wait, wait. Just one more round. I promise."

Jack fell back on the covers, groaning as he swore he'd never buy her street fighter games for her birthday _ever_ again.


	3. The Drawback of Hangovers

naglsahazuki's ask on tumblr: write flustered!elsa! :)

world; modern au, genre: romance, humor?, rated T for suggestive themes (closest thing you'll ever see me write to smut)

* * *

><p>It was just simple eyeballing from either end of the room. It was just a mere spark. Just a drunk undertone. Just a fling. Just a… an innocent night turned to into a little <em>something<em> more.

Elsa cracked her eyes open to the suns rays that burned unbearably into the back of her eyelids. She flopped back on the slick mattress, popping the knots that have formed in her shoulders overnight, letting her bony shoulder blades pierce smooth cotton. But suddenly, in the haze of the new awakening and hung over aftermaths, she realizes something she wished she hadn't.

She's _naked_.

With only a freakin' blanket draping over her bare form.

Her eyes widened immediately, hastily bunching the blanket and pillows to form a protection over her, like a wall to ward off whatever evil that touched her last night. She looks beside her, and the mattress there left the feel that there _was_ in fact a person that slept there beside her.

In bed.

Last night.

Just the two of them.

_Drunk_.

Elsa felt panic rising up her chest, before willing her fingers to stop shaking and catch her own breath as she collected her thoughts and tried very hard to remember what the hell actually happened last night.

Okay. It was Anna, forcing her to go to this big year end party, going to the year end party, seeing cousin Rapunzel, waving meek hi's to everyone that recognized her (some she doesn't even know), refusing alcohol, giving into alcohol, getting drunk, 'Like a Virgin' duet with Astrid, seeing this cute gray haired guy across the room and—

He's standing right in front of her with only a towel wrapped around his waists.

All the breath was sucked out of Elsa's lungs.

"Who are—"

"Hi," he smiled, almost cockily across from her. "Jack. Its Jack."

She squinted at her, still trying to digest the sudden introduction. This was a mistake, a misconception, a misunderstanding, a _joke_. She pressed the blanket harder to her chest, knuckles turning white.

"Okay then, _Jack_. What the hell are you doing in my hotel room—"

He snorted, she was in disbelief. "_Your_ hotel room? Missy, you booked this after hooking your arms around my neck and kissing me senseless, remember?"

Elsa's face dropped with her stomach.

"What… what happened, really?"

"Well," Jack shrugged, a boyish shrug as he began to make his way towards her, only a towel still obscuring her vision from any unnecessary sights she'd had enough of. "… you know, _that_ happened."

A few hazy heated memories hit her, he didn't use protection.

And she wasn't on godforsaken pills either.

_Bloody hell._

She fainted.


	4. Burn Out

a/n's: sorry for not updating and such. been on an indefinite hiatus lately (even with my other stories). you can check my profile for more info, but i'm back again. sorta. haha.

world; modern au. genre: romance, hurt/comfort, jack has lung cancer or something

* * *

><p>"Stop," Elsa tried to keep her voice stern, but failed as it came out as a broken plea to stop him from his reckless actions once more which she finds herself in between them, torn between ideals and him. Conflicted, lost. A smoke of death in between them, keeping them restrained in the dark alleyways of nowhere. "Stop it, Jack. You're not helping yourself at all."<p>

His head snaps back at her immediately, a jerking action fueled by anger itself. The oceans in his eyes crash into hers, and the air in her lungs is vacuumed by fear, the cigar between his thin fingers burning with each passing second.

"Shut up," he mutters, ghastly with smoke. His teeth beginning to decay, the bags in his sunken eyes almost hollow as he continues to breathe, burning his paper-thin lungs in the process. "Shut up, Elsa. Shut _up_."

"Smoking won't help, Jack."

"I'm dying anyway, and this is my choice. You can't stop me."

Elsa's heart breaks between her lungs and chest, and she knows she can't risk cutting herself on the jagged edges of her heart again, so she steels her self, stepping forward to cup his face.

"You're not going to die."

_Lies_, she regrets her own words.

He laughs bitterly, between sarcasm and pity almost choking him as it tumbled down his throat.

"The doctors told me, Elsa. Hiccup, Tooth, Mom—_Emma_. Gosh, Emma. Who knew that kid knew her big bro was going to die. So smart."

"Don't say the word '_die'_ so blatantly!"

She's trying very hard not to let her confined emotions explode, because she knows add on depressions won't help him. Won't help _them_.

"But I am."

"No you're not."

"So kiss me," he suddenly says silently, almost as a request, a supplication to suffice his counted time.

It catches her by surprise, but ultimately leans in to melt into his may or may not be last pathetic plea as an escape to still live.

She kisses him, and she tasted death on his lips.


	5. Traumas

world; modern au. genre: romance, i'm not sure ; A ;

* * *

><p>Elsa thought she'd gotten over her silly trauma.<p>

She'd got it after having a gruesome dream that she'd been squashed between elevator doors while it zooming down to darker levels with fires of hell burning hotly beneath the supposedly metal ride, a morbid fear instilled in her even after all these years.

And just as she's thought she was brazen enough to finally ride the elevator, the power just _had_ to go out.

Crap.

Frantically wrapping both arms around herself, she stumbled backwards with wobbly knees, desperately stilling herself from collapsing under fear. Uneven breaths leave her chest, a silent cry in the dark as she desolately tries to collect herself.

There's a shift in the tight-spaced room, and she remembers that there was another passenger that boarded before the doors swished close. Snow-white hair, ivory skin, blue piercing eyes…

"Um, miss?" a croak in the dark. Another shift.

"Yeah?" came her weak reply.

"Are you okay?"

She doesn't respond, not until her breath is even again and her fingers aren't shaking wildly anymore.

"Yeah, I-I think I am… just, scared."

Silence.

Then, suddenly a pair of strong arms pull her into a tight embrace, surprisingly comforting.


	6. The Pizza Guy

world; modern au, pizza guy!jack. genre: romance

* * *

><p>She's seen him before.<p>

He'd delivered pizza to Anna's wild new year party a few months ago (and her sister and her friends practically shoved him at her face), at the mall while fitting out new dresses, bumped into him at the terminal while talking to Merida on the phone, and now, he's at her doorstep. Again.

He looks better now than their first few encounters, with silver hair gelled back and a clean shirt unstained with mozzarella cheese or hot sauce. Though a little disappointed without his rusting nameplate '_Jack'_ she likes to read over and over again whenever she would order her favorite box of pizza. He was… well, attractive, she'd noticed just now.

He's smiling broadly than she'd ever seen him smile before. "Pizza delivery."

She raises an eyebrow. "I didn't order pizza…"

He pulls out a bouquet of flowers. He can't be asking her out on a…

"I know."

His smile must be infectious, because she's grinning wider than before.


	7. Wedding Blues

world; frozen verse. genre: angst

* * *

><p>The library was always her escape from the big, mean world.<p>

He knows, of course, because he's been keeping watch of her since she'd started flipping through pop up books, solving geometry homework, even to when she'd dotingly confirm trade deals and papers and what not.

Even until now. Even now that she's off to start a new life with some prominent prince with a reputation he finds too sleazy.

She wears her snow-like gown with all grace, hair in a tight bun as she fumbles nervously at her skirt with gloved hands at the thought that the whole kingdom was waiting for her.

There's tears in his eyes, but he doesn't tell her, doesn't _show_ her because she practically doesn't even believe in him.

But that's okay. Really. He's had enough of failed commitments and broken promises, plus, nobody really sees him anyway. He was but just a mere expression, conspiringly fictional.

When she stands across from him as she straightens her dress once more and checks her make-up, he dares make his presence known. For one last time.

With the temperature dropping to a fair level, she freezes in her tracks.

"Hello?" she inquires, hand on knob.

The tears come dangerously close to falling.

When he knows he cannot make her stay, nor start anything that would pull him deeper to her, he lets her go. And so does she.

"…thank you," she mumbles, just before she lets the door close quietly behind her.

She knew. She knew all along.

And so he cried.


	8. Messages

world; modern au, the use of messaging and such. genre: fluff and mild suggestive content

* * *

><p><em>7:54 PM<em>

Elsa (message): Jack.

Jack (message): ohh. the capitalization and period. scary.

_7:55 PM_

Elsa (message): Jack. What did you tell Anna?

Jack (message): so scary.

_7:57 PM_

Elsa (message): JACK.

Elsa (message): WHAT. DID. YOU. TELL. ANNA.

Jack (message): …that ur pregnant with a baby boy?

_7:59 PM_

Elsa (message): I will cut you.

Jack (message): s'okay. its april. its a joke!

_8:00 PM_

Elsa (message): I AM BEING SHOWERED BY CONFETTIS, HUGS KISSES AND CONGRATULATIONS AND SVEN DROOL AT THE MOMENT.

Elsa (message): I AM NOT PREGNANT.

_8:14 PM_

Jack (message): yet.

Jack (message): ;)


	9. Christmas Cheer

a/n: merry christmas everyone and happy holidays!

world; modern au. genre: fluff

* * *

><p>"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Rapunzel boomed from the other end of the table, clinking glass with Flynn, Astrid, and everyone she could reach from where she sat.<p>

"Rapunzel's so gung-ho about this season," Elsa grumbled under her breath, taking a slow sip from her sparkling glass. Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whoa there, Grinch," he chuckled, leaning into her. "You seem sullen this season. I mean, who doesn't love Christmas?"

"Am not," she rolled her eyes. "I just don't get it."

"You are. Maybe you're bitter because everyone else has somebody special to spend it with. Rapunzel has Eugene, Anna has Kristoff, Hic has Astrid and Merida has… her bow."

"I have Anna."

"She has Kristoff, family does not count."

"They do," she mumbled begrudgingly. Jack smirked again.

"Oh, look."

A mistletoe popped between them.

"Jack, what the—"he leaned forwards to kiss her, quick and sweet.

She blushed.

"Mm," he nodded. "Bitter."

Elsa looked away and saw Hiccup at the corner holding the fishing rod where the mistletoe was hooked, he made a quick dash for it as he ducked, a fit of glasses and furious screams following after him. Jack winked and silently thanked his friend while laughing his head off, raising his glass up into a toast.


	10. It's Cold

world; modern au. genre: fluff, romance

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up to his cold feet pressed to her sides.<p>

"Agh!" she yelped, pushing his foot away from her. "Get your feet off me! They're freezing."

Jack rolled to his side, lazily peeking one eye open. "Of course they are, it's mid-December. And good morning to you, too."

She rolled her eyes at him, falling back unto the bed and yanking the covers off him to wrap herself into a burrito.

"Now _that's_ cold," he scowled, becoming fully aware of the freezing air hitting his bare skin.

She giggled.

Then they went back to shutting their eyes, both still too weary to drag themselves off the bed and deciding that it was too early to start the day.

"You still cold?" he asked after he decided he couldn't go back to sleep again with the cold weather and her hogging all the warmth for herself.

"Mm," she responded, snuggling into her pillow. She feels two strong arms wrap around her waists, pulling her close.

"Let me help," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder and she laughed when he blew a hot breath in her ear. "Better?"

"Better," she confirmed with a smile in her voice.


	11. Neighbors

world; modern au. genre: i have no idea, (humor?) warnings; inappropriate foul language

* * *

><p>Jack slammed the front door open.<p>

"What the hell is it this time?" he screamed from across the hall, wondering if the kind lady who just moved in next door would tolerate their petty squabbles, he estimated she'd be out of the apartment in a week or so.

She mumbled something while she fumbled for her purse in front of her own quarters, cursing and saying something incoherent probably directed to him.

"What!" he yelled angrily, and he wasn't really in the mood to bear with her crap today, either. They've always had this hate-hate relationship, their annoying screams carried down to the ground floor, doors slammed at each others faces, fingers flying in the air.

Elsa turned to him, fuming, but it almost seemed like a blush under the dim light of the halls. "I said happy birthday, fucker!"

Then she slammed the door in his face.

He looked down at his feet, a chocolate cake with icing lettered '_STUPID_' was just at his doorstep. No one else remembered his birthday; he smiled.

Maybe she wasn't so bad as he'd thought.


	12. Pregnancy Swings

world; modern au. genre: family

* * *

><p>"Jack, I am pregnant, <em>not<em> a handicap!" Elsa fumed out the car, slamming the door right in Jack's face, making him wince.

"Baby," he called out just as she reached the apartment doors, struggling to punch the key into the keyhole with shaky fingers out of rage. "Don't run so fast! You might trip over and—"

"Will you people stop treating me like I'm physically challenged! God, the nerve of the lot of you!" she screamed to him across the street just as he began to run towards her after hastily securing the car.

When he reached in, she ranted some more, throwing jackets and couch cushions on the floor, angrier than he's ever seen her. Her mood swings were getting worst by the months. "Merida kept looking at me like I was sick and Hiccup kept treating me like I was plagued! At least Anna and Rapunzel understand, ugh, we need more women who went through pregnancy these days."

"Elsa," his soothing voice reached out to her, and so did his strong arms that looped around her round belly. "We just worry about you. You've been so stressed out recently…"

"Well, if you people hadn't kept treating me like crap then maybe I wouldn't be so furious right now! Jack, I am _fine_."

"Okay then."

They stood there awhile longer before she let out a yelp.

"What?" he asked.

"T-The baby kicked," she said. "Here, feel."

She guided his hands to her plump belly, and for the first time of the day, she smiled.


End file.
